A Flower For My Love
by Kiba94
Summary: One-shots for flower meanings and pairings in Dissidia. Can contain SLASHHHH so don't like, don't read. AU sometimes
1. Pure Love 36

**A Flower for My Love – Pure Love (Luneth)**

"You're here again?" Frioniel asked, hearing the bell chime. "Luneth."

"Yeah." I said, looking over the flowers in the shop. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." He smiled, seeing my inquisitive eye. "What are you looking for? You always browse here, but for what?"

"Oh." I turned to face him. "Did I really not tell you? I'm looking for a flower for…T-Terra."

"Her?" He seemed pleasantly surprised. "That's sweet. Why? Are you asking her to be your girlfriend or something."

"Mm-hmm." I replied, face burning. "Yep. What do you think about violets?"

"No, that's not right. That's faithfulness, I believe." Frioniel tossed his hair back, coming around to help me.

"There's meanings?" I asked, picking up an iris. "What's for this one?"

"Uh, I think it means good news. Hold on a sec." He went to the back of the counter, picking up a book. "Here. It's a book of flower meanings. Tidus borrows it sometimes."

"Oh, wow!" I said, flipping through. "There's so many!" Frioniel chuckled, and left me to my own devices.

Buttercup, Camellia, Canterbury Bells, and…carnations.

_Carnations – fascination, distinction, love_

_Colors_

_Red – Deep passion_

_Pink – I'll never forget you_

_Purple – Whimsicality_

And then…

_White – Pure love_

"Do you have any white carnations?" I asked, putting the book back on the counter.

"You're in luck." Frioniel beamed, arranging a bouquet. I started to pull out my wallet. "It's free." He said, handing it to me. "Hope your luck will keep going." He winked.

"Thank you!" And the bell chimed merrily as I ran out the door.

"Terra!" I grinned, hiding the bouquet behind my back.

"Yes?" She turned, and I brandished the white carnations.

"For you! Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I rushed, closing my eyes tight, confidence suddenly faltering.

Her eyes seemed to widen impossibly wide, and she leaned forward, her face all smiles.

"Yes."

That was all I needed to hear.

_A/N: Kind of short and sweet. Dedicated to amethyst-crystallite! If you want another chapter, I guess, suggest a pairing and a flower~_


	2. Passion 14

**A Flower for My Love – Passion (Light)**

"Light." Said simply, sweetly, and I know that it's Cecil behind me.

"Yes?" I reply, terse as always. He promptly hands me a flower. "What's this?"

"A passiflora." He says, rolling the words off of his tongue. "It's just something I wanted to give to you."

"Does it…mean anything?" I ask, strangely interested in knowing exactly what he is trying to tell me.

"Can I show you?" When he sees that I nod, slowly, almost imperceptibly, he leans forward, lips smashing fervently but gently into mine, all at once sweet and fiery, and completely wonderful by all means. When he breaks back, he buries his face into my shoulder.

"That was a little forward, wasn't it?" He asks, turning those beautiful eyes upwards, looking shyly through his lashes.

"Yes. Allow me to repay the favor." I capture his lips, and I try to hold him gently, like I hold the flower he gave to me. As his eyes slide shut, deepening the kiss, I know he is the only thing in the world that I could ever love with such a passion.

_A/N: Sorry for the waittttt! It's so short. ;^; I hope that doesn't make you disappointed. Dedicated to DevilOkami! Again, you can request a pairing and a flower~ See you next time!_


	3. Promise You Won't Forget Me 58

**A Flower for My Love – Promise You Won't Forget Me (Squall)**

_A/N: INFORMATIONNNNN! I imagine Bartz as being younger than Squall, OK? Just thought I should let you know. You may continue reading your fanfic, now~_

* * *

><p><em>"You might need this…a good luck charm, you know?" Bartz ran off, a smile gracing his face. "Don't forget to give it back—when we meet again, alright? It's a promise!"<em>

_ "Who said anything about a promise?"_

* * *

><p>"We'll go back to our own world." Bartz stated, carefree as usual. "That's what happens when we win."<p>

"Couldn't it be possible that we just disappear?" It was a question to leave poised in the air, like some deadly dart waiting to strike fear into hearts.

"You don't give up hope just like that. It's hope that keeps this world—and us—going. So…" He got up, stretching, ready to keep going. "Just keep believing, Squally! Come on, I'll race you to that pillar, there! Hurry it up!" He ran, laughing, free-spirited as the wind.

Me? I walked, but when he wasn't looking, I smiled. Just a little bit.

* * *

><p>Everyone, disappearing, before my eyes, fire, brimstone, chaos and commotion. And between it all, Bartz, panicking silently, concerned for his friends. Concerned for me. And oh, how I worried for him, as darkness engulfed me.<p>

And then, a light. A murmur. And revival. There, Bartz, shaken but unharmed, a worried grimace on his face.

"Cosmos." He spoke.

"You're alright." I replied, which was really no answer at all.

* * *

><p>"It was the only thing I could find for you." He sighed. "Sorry."<p>

"A flower?" I asked, slightly amused. A smirk nearly twitched at the corners of my mouth. "A forget-me-not."

"Yeah." The mime smiled, eyes lighting up. "You probably know what it means."

"Mm-hmm." I said, and I let myself lean forward—and simultaneously, fall in love with him.

* * *

><p>A moment before Chaos appeared, his doe-like eyes turned towards me, and I could see that they were filled with tears and fright. I wanted nothing more than to reach forward and cradle him and comfort him.<p>

And then it was time, and we rushed forward into battle.

* * *

><p>"We're going back." His eyes glimmered with his old mischievous look, all doubt erased. "Time sure flies when you're having fun." And with that, he disappeared.<p>

Home. My home, my friends, and me in the middle of all of it, memories intact.

Oh, how I missed Bartz.

A breeze rushed through the air, a silent yet carefree laugh entangled in it. Carried with the nostalgic laugh was the familiar scent, the same one as the flower whose petals still lay deep in my pockets.

I would never forget.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dedicated to my good friend Idle Spell Singer. Yaaay, a 58 fanfic! But on another note-HNNGGGHHH so many divider things I don't even-RRGGHHHH!_

_Back on topic! This was way easier to write than I thought, but there wasn't a whole lot of shounen- ai in it. Hope you weren't disappointed, you guys! Requests are still open—and much Final Fantasy love to you guys!_


	4. I Do Declare My Love For You 78

**A Flower For My Love – I Do Declare My Love For You (Cloud)**

"You think it's kinda stupid, don't you?" I said abashedly, staring down at the ground.

"No way!" Tidus replied good naturedly. "I just thought it was kinda funny. You liking him and all."

"I didn't tease you about Frioniel or anything."

"Shush!" Tidus said, his face coloring red. "This is all about you and Squall, right?" It was my turn to be embarrassed again.

"Enough." I sighed, resting the bouquet on my lap. "I probably shouldn't tell him, should I?"

"Hey, you never know. He might think you're cute." Tidus leaned back, carefree. "Good things happen when you least expect it."

"Why red tulips?" I asked after a long silence. "You were the one who helped me choose these."

"Well, in Frioniel's flower book, red tulips are a decimation of love."

"Declaration." I corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, it's all about love." Tidus huffed. "And love is what you want to say."

"Say to who, now?" I jumped, seeing Squall leaning over.

"No one." I said smoothly.

"Actually, we were talking about—!" I clamped my hand over the ace's mouth.

"No one." I reasserted.

"Aha. And that's why I heard you talking about me earlier." My face heated up, and Squall chuckled. "You look so shy."

"Not funny." I mumbled, handing him the flowers. "Not like I can say they're not for you."

"A declaration of love, hm?" The brunette's mouth curled into a smile. "Well, I have something for you, too."

And he kissed me very quietly. Tidus shouted, "See, I told you so!"

I didn't pay attention. I simply leaned forward and kissed Squall back.

_A/N: To Casper. Cloud/Squall AU, yes? I adore this pairing a lot, but I must admit, I love Cloud/Zack a lot, too. Hope you like this~ And sorry for not updating very often ;^; School kept me busy. Alright, thank you for reading!_


	5. A Little Sympathy 1213

**A Flower for My Love – A Little Sympathy (Lightning)**

To be honest, I was a little afraid to approach him. One who usually had such exuberance, quietly sulking, apart from the others.

"What's got you down?" I managed to ask, sitting carefully next to him, a cool distance still between us.

"How about everything?" Vaan sighed back. "It's all just a little depressing to see. Us, fighting what everyone's saying is an endless war."

"I know." I replied quietly. "It is kind of sad." I twirled my fingers in my hair absently. "Yep."

We sat in silence, trying to comfort each other, though no more words passed between us.

* * *

><p>It caught my eye as I crossed between the gates. A small bunch of flowers, a reddish tone about them. Lilies.<p>

In spite of myself, I picked them gently, making my way back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

"They're for you." I said slowly. "Lilies."

"Yeah." He took them carefully, cradling them in his arms. "Y'know, my brother Reks…" He pondered wistfully. "My brother Reks loved lilies. They were his absolute favorite."

"Oh." I hadn't realized the significance of the flowers I had given him. I thought they would cheer him up, at the very least.

"Thanks, Lightning!" He said, a sudden smile flickering to his face, shining brightly. "These are real nice!" He bounced up and about, filled with energy. "See ya!"

I didn't know that such a simple action would fill him with such happiness.

* * *

><p>"For you!" He echoed my words from before, his cheeriness radiating from his beaming face. "A rose. I found a pink one, and I thought you might like it! My way of saying thanks." He nodded, before getting flustered. "Don't think I'm trying to be a kiss-up or anything! Alright? I just thought it'd be…nice."<p>

"Thank you." I said, taking it from the warmth of his hands, a smile quirking up my lips. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short and to the point! Dedicated to Alter Shead, who asked for a Vaan/Lightning pair involving lilies or a pink rose. I put in both, if you don't mind~ Alright! Thank you for reading so far! If you'd like something, don't be afraid to ask (and review *winkwink*)_


	6. A Rose By Any Other Name 210

**A Flower For My Love – A Rose By Any Other Name Is Just As Sweet (Frioniel)**

"Why roses?" Tidus asked, leaning on the counter, looking at the bouquets around the shop. "They're pretty, yeah, but you could've chose petunias or something, right?"

"Well, you see," I chuckled, ruffling his hair, "When I was a child, roses were very rare in Salamand, my town. It was always snowing. And the first flower I saw when I began to travel was—!"

"A rose!" Tidus interjected, a smile on his face. "That's pretty cool, Rosebud."

"You could always call me Frioniel, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, Nobara." He replied, absent-mindedly shuffling through flower book.

"Nobara?"

"Yep, Firion." I almost did a double-take.

"F-Firion? What's with all the names?"

"They're all yours, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah…" I glanced away from the blitz-ace. "But still…" I looked straight at him, who leaned forward with a grin across his face.

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet." He leaned forward and kissed very gently. "Right?"

"Right." I said, and returned the favor.

_A/N: I AM SO OUT OF PRACTICE RIGHT NOW. I haven't had a chance to write for so longggggg urggghhhh. On another topic, since this is for my friend, Idle Spell Singer~ I hope you like it! 210 is easier for me to write than anything. And on the topic of 210, I SWEAR, I'M GONNA FINISH _ONE MOMENT FORGOTTEN! _I will, really! Give me some time, please~~~ Thank you for reading these, everyone!_


	7. A Return to Happiness 313

**A Flower For My Love – A Return to Happiness (Luneth)**

"You remind me of someone." It was an abrupt statement, a smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. She looked out over the M.S Prima Vista's edge, tilting her head. "Like Vaan said, a little brother, I guess. Not to offend you or anything."

"None taken, Lightning." I laughed happily, feeling light and airy for once. "I mean, Vaan sure can be tiring."

"I'll say." Lightning almost chuckled.

"Hah, he's a good brother though. I don't mind him too much. It's good to know someone has your back."

"You're right."

* * *

><p>Near Cosmos's Sanctuary, a field of flowers bloomed—wildflowers, but they were still soothing to the eye. I decided to stroll over, since I was guarding after all. What harm could a little detour do, anyways?<p>

A small, white cluster of flowers grew near the rock I was resting on.

"Didn't know you liked flowers." Aerith smiled, leaning down over me. Cloud was also on patrol, and Aerith decided to accompany him, as the flower field was one of her favorite spots.

"They're pretty." I commented.

"You bet. The one's you have here? They're called lily-of-the-valley." She plucked one up and handed it to me. "You look like you could use one. I'm not gonna charge you, you know." She added.

"Thank you very much." I beamed. "I think these are beautiful."

"Welcome!" She picked up her staff and headed back towards Cloud.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Lightning looked bemused at the flower I had handed her.<p>

"A lily-of-the-valley. Don't take it the wrong way, OK?" I panicked slightly. "I thought you looked sad, so maybe you wanted something to cheer you right up! I mean, you've been watching over me…so I thought I could try to watch out for you, too."

"That's what it is. Hope."

"H-Hope?"

"That's his name." She turned to me, her blue eyes kind. "Someone who was almost like a little brother to me. You remind me of him, you know." She patted my head thoughtfully. "A little piece of happiness and hope. Something I haven't had for a while. Thanks."

I nodded, smiling happily.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, to my wonderful friend and reviewer, _Idle Spell Singer,_ who requested a sister/brother—Lightning/Luneth fic. It was fun to write~~~ But, anyways, thanks for reading. And here's a very intrusive update—ONE MOMENT FORGOTTEN is finished (albeit poorly). So, uh, yeah. Read and review please~_


	8. I Was Thinking of You C 3 and Laguna

**A Flower for My Love – I Was Thinking of You (Cloud of Darkness)**

He had beautiful green eyes. That was my first thought.

He had long dark hair that matched those eyes perfectly. That was my second thought.

He was an enemy. That was my third and final thought before I began to speak.

* * *

><p>He was a gentleman. This man, despite his exuberance, had a careful way of fighting—blows that hit me, but did not hurt. Or was it merely the fact that he drove me to distraction that they failed to cause pain?<p>

He had quite the charm. I learned that about him when he caused me to reveal the secrets of the manikins. He forced me to think of an excuse. One that didn't involve his eyes or the way his voice sounded.

* * *

><p>He was quite the distraction. In spare moments with ample time, my mind seemed to wander to his face, re-imagining those green eyes and his bright smile.<p>

I found myself thinking of him more often, but could not possibly express the feeling to him.

* * *

><p>He was quite the oblivious one. He hardly noticed when I placed the flower near him as he slept.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's this? A flower?" Laguna said, picking it up. "Didn't think I'd see any more of these after the wild rose incident."<p>

"Like I said last time, traps spring up in weird places." Squall said, edging away from the man, who smiled gratefully at the bell-shaped blooms.

"Blue is one of my favorite colors. Can't believe that someone would just leave it here. Or was it intentioned…resplendent…er—meant for me?" The green-eyed man carefully put the flower in his bag. "I'll press it later. Then, I can keep it!"

Squall sighed as Laguna hummed happily, blabbering on about how happy he was to receive such a thoughtful gift.

"Whoever gave this to me, thank you!" Laguna yelled, spinning around joyfully.

The Cloud of Darkness merely smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Cloud of Darkness is a sweet person at heart~ Written for _Shadow of Intent_ who requested a Cod/Laguna fic (which I think is a cute pairing, by the way). The flower was a bellflower. The only reason they didn't actually mention the name is because Laguna would probably mess it up, like with the wild rose. Request if you wish~ Thank you for reading, everyone!_


	9. I'll Stay With You Forever Prishe and 5

**A Flower for my Love – I'll Stay With You Forever (Prishe)**

"I don't remember anything." Bartz stated plainly, staring down at the pipes that crisscrossed the structure of the dark building. "I mean, I remember _some_ things. Like, chocobos that were important to me, a few girls, traveling. Y'know, stuff like that. But…nothing's clear."

I stared at him a bit haughtily, thinking he was joking, but softened when I figured he was genuinely sad. "Ba-artz. Come on."

"Whaddya' mean, 'Come on'? I don't remember anything, and that's—!"

"Not all that bad." I interrupted. "Look, maybe there are these things you wanna remember, and maybe there aren't. On the bright side, you won't remember the bad stuff, right?"

Bartz glanced at me a little scornfully, shaking his head. "Whatever, Prishe. Wasn't expecting you to get it." He got up, not looking back once.

"Damn." I swore, watching his figure retreat. "Better make it up to him."

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Bartz stared at the yellow flower that bloomed so brightly in his hand, plucked from the meadows around the Sanctuary.<p>

"Sunflower." I replied, hands interlocked behind my head. "I just wanted to make up for the…y'know." He nodded, looking at the brilliant golden petals, smiling in his oh-so-carefree way.

"Looks like chocobo feathers."

I guffawed. "First thing you think of is chocobos?"

"Guess so!" We were in hysterics for a minute, before he caught his breath. "But really, Prishe, thanks a lot. It's real nice of ya."

"No problem. And, uh, Bartz?" He tilted his head ever so slightly. "Y'know, no matter what, you got people who care for you. 'Specially me. You won't forget, right?"

"Of course I won't!" He nudged me playfully. "Come on, let's get back to Shantotto. She might get mad at us."

"To hell with Shantotto! Let's race!" I ran off, my hair fluttering, and Bartz laughing, laughing, laughing behind me.

* * *

><p>"Don't you remember anything?" Bartz asked, his eyes lit by the glow of the fire. The Warrior of Light glanced at him.<p>

"Nothing but the memory of a name given to me. A girl…"

And suddenly Bartz's eyes filled with tears, as his head was filled with memories of an Elvaan, one who handed him a sunflower as bright as her eyes, one who had beautiful long blue hair that danced in the wind as she ran ahead of him, smiling, smiling, smiling, memories he couldn't forget.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh, school, why do you make me postpone writing? I wanted to write this _so_ bad. This is for Jane St. Valentine. By the way, Jane St. Valentine, I'm so sorry I couldn't get this up earlier. I hope you enjoy it! Alright, so requests are _still_ open! Much Final Fantasy love to you all!_


	10. Purity 1 13

**A Flower for My Love – Purity (Warrior of Light)**

"Sorry, Light." She tossed her pink hair over her shoulder. "I don't think Vaan can look after himself. Actually, I don't think Laguna could either." Lightning laughed slightly, her blue-gray eyes not leaving my face. "I appreciate you asking me to team up with you, though. Me, with the whole team's leader." She chuckled again, striding away.

I don't know why I'm so disappointed. I don't know why I actually care about something other than the goal—winning. Defeating Chaos.

But I find myself following her, almost lost without a smile from her. When she's on patrol, I'm almost saddened if she refuses my company.

* * *

><p>Keeping vigilant watch on the battlefield is lonely work. At least life still grows here, though. Flowers bloom, incredibly, matching force with the darkness—growing through cracks, gripping firmly with their roots.<p>

The white ones are my favorite. The purity of their fragile petals is more than enchanting and sometimes I can't help but pick a few.

Maybe I could give one to Lightning. Maybe she wouldn't mind.

* * *

><p>When I finally approach her, it's almost rehearsed. Almost. I feel almost intimidated by her, as if I'm just a young schoolboy giving a dandelion to his teacher.<p>

"I picked a flower for you." I clear my throat awkwardly, staring at her shoes rather than her eyes.

"Light?" She queries, a bit quieter than usual. She tilts her head and takes the flower gently.

"I hope you don't believe I'm too forward." I almost run off when she turns away, but she looks back with a gentle ferocity in her eyes.

"Not at all." She takes a slight step forward and the whisper of her lips brushing my cheek is all it takes to set my heart beating.

So a vessel of light was bestowed with a more human heart.

_A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! For Hana-chan98! I like this chapter more than all my other ones! I wrote those all so longgggg ago, they look like complete rubbish when I read them again. Sorry if I sound like I'm fishing for compliments though! I just haven't been writing forever ohmybejesus. I'll try and write a little more. Requests are still open~ See you all later!_


End file.
